monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-24768935-20140802055748
sorry for the waiting,i finish my point of view.When i write,i alway translate,think,verify translating,search for example take the point of view of my girlfriend,think again,search for another example verify all i have write,translate in english and verify if google translate give me a good translate...This take hours ^^' A) you can add roper,werewolf and few other in your list of '' borg mamono ''...Even if only one mamono are able to erase the personality of a woman is already too much for me and the matango are the wrost of all,even borg cannot turn a human with so little relation (You don't even need to see her or even to walk close of her,if the wind are strong you can be has miles of the matango you can be contaminated)and like borg you lose your soul but you don't have the chance of return to normal.And extremist mamono can spread matango spore even further.I don't hate the matango who are only a poor victim of the demon lord but i have a great fear of them B) A little question...If the law don't exist,how much people you kill?Do you steal or rape if the government crumble?Do you have the taste of blood so mush?Or you only try to live in this dangerous world trying to evade any conflict?The far west in the beginning have no law and some cow-boys have killed another cow-boys without be punished but the vast majority of the people have lived without trying to kill/rape/steal others. Kill are not a instinct of the humanity.Only a very few human can kill another human only for fun and our law cannot prevent them from acting.The vast majority of human killing are because of money,love,fear or insanity.This is not a prime instinct of the human same of the fear of unknow. YES,we can kill and this is sad for the victims but law are created because of the vast majority of human don't want to kill another. The demon lord 'force' people to give up their desire to murder but also all desire of liberty.A incubus cannot go against the will of the DL,he cannot try to protect his mother against a wild roper or his little human girl against a mere giant rat.They said the memorie of incubus and feeling are the same but we don't know how much his mind and memories are altered. C)The matango...In fact i hope she are a creation of the demon lord that went wrong and she don't have the courage of erase her...According to the monster page,all former monster have a instinct of eating human flesh so if matango are monster before they surely use his spore to lure human so he can eat them without move...But when the DL have turn them into matango all human are beginning to turn into matango so the number of spores in the sky are grow extremely. ''With regard to why the Matango operates the way it does? Because the Demon Lord is still only capable of effecting so much change at present '' hum...the queen of heart are more stronger than the demon lord?In wonderland the daughter of the demon lord have created lots of new mamono with old ones and she have turn matango into mad hatter.The mad hatter have his mind clear,he can walk,talk and more.She continue to release spore but the spore are lot less dangerous and the man infected don't lose his mind.For women,she need to put the hat of the mad hatter in her head in ordeer to be merged or become one of the denizens of wonderland. If a lilim can change matango do you really think the demon lord,source of all demonic energy in the world,who continually grow up her powers with her husband,cannot do something similar to other matango if she really want?